


An Impalpable Relationship

by Cour104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short Chat Noir/Ladybug one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impalpable Relationship

I sat, perched atop the roof of a small shop. I stared down at Adrien as he weaved through a crowd of tourist. Although Tikki had often warned me against using my miraculous to spy on Adrien, I just couldn’t seem to resist the temptation. 

He sat down on a park bench and began fidgeting on his phone. I giggled to myself, watching as his brows furrowed in concentration as he read what I assumed to be some sort of news article, although, I wasn’t completely sure. Unfortunately, supervision wasn’t one of Ladybugs powers.

Adrien looked up and his gaze fell upon me. I squeaked, ducking down and praying he hadn’t seen me. When I looked back up, he had disappeared. I scanned the area, my eyes searching. I sighed, where had that winsome boy gone?

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and Cat Noir grinned at me, bowing imperiously and flashing me a wink. I rolled my eyes and glared, unhappy by his intrusion. 

‘’What brings you here on this fine morning?’’ He questioned, his smile unwavering.

I figured Hawk Moth would be a culpable person to explain my presence, as it would be easy to blame this on an Akuma attack. But, one look at the scene below crushed my hope. The citizens milled around the streets, their emotions steady. In fact, they were quite boring to watch as they duly went about their daily business. There was no way I could pass this off as a routine Akuma attack.

‘’Did Hawk Moth Akumatize another victim?’’ He questioned as he observed the streets below us.

‘’No, not yet at least,’’ I replied.

‘’Then why are you here?’’ He questioned, lifting an eyebrow at me.

‘’I was, uh, looking for someone.’’

‘’Really? Who? Maybe I can help, what do they look like?’’ He questioned, over-excitedly.

‘’I don’t need your help, why don’t you just leave me alone, please.’' I rebuffed.

Cat Noirs' smile faded and my heart felt heavy as he left reluctantly, stubborn as always. He peered at me over his shoulder, as if to check to make sure I was really sending him away. I turned, unable to look any longer, and brought my sights back down onto the streets below.

After what felt like an eternity, I realized Adrien was long gone. I sighed, pushing up off of the ground and sliding off the roof. My legs wandered aimlessly as loneliness washed over me. In that moment, all I wished was that I hadn’t sent Cat Noir away, as I could really use a friend.

I continued walking, winding in and out of alleyways, as if the heaviness of my legs would cause my heart to feel lighter. Then, I saw him.

Cat Noir sat on the curb, his expression sullen. His hair was tangled in a careless mess, as if he had recently been pulling his finger through it. I slowed my pace as I approached, sitting down next to him. He was quiet, I had never heard him that silent before. The atmosphere around him was heavy, like a cloud of gloom had been floating above him. He looked up at me, smiling weakly. My heart twinged with regret as the realization hit that I had caused his pain.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ he muttered.

‘’For what?’’ I questioned, shocked at the thought that he was apologizing to me when it should have been the other way around.

He shrugged then stood, as if to leave. I stood too and he sighed.

‘’I just… I feel as though you’re always unhappy around me.’’ 

I grabbed his hand, clinging to it.

‘’I’m sorry if I get a bit peevish while fighting crime, Akumatized victims make me feel that way. But that’s not your fault. Cat Noir, our relationship is impalpable, it cannot be felt by touching. It is not our Miraculous’s that bond us, but our souls themselves.’’ I revealed.

Then, I kissed him. 

He stared at me bewildered, leaning against the wall, as if its sturdiness was all that was supporting him.

Then, he kissed me back, and I realized, I had been looking for the wrong boy all along. At least, Ladybug was.


End file.
